your lies
by Fachikan
Summary: Tentang seorang pemain piano dan seorang pemain biola yang pada akhirnya tak akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama...


Bunga sakura yang berguguran pagi itu diterpa angin musim semi yang sejuk, sebagian berserakan dijalan sementara sisanya mengikuti hembusan arah angin. Cicitan suara burung terdengar mengalun lembut, menetramkan bagi hati siapa yang mendengarnya kala itu. Hari yang sempurna untuk menyambut pembukaan tahun ajaran sekolah yang baru.

Sesekali helain rambut coklat milik seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam Recon Senior High School itu bergerak akibat diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi yang sepertinya mengandrungi dirinya, tak hanya rambutnya, seolah-olah angin juga seperti membelai pipi lembut milik anak laki-laki itu. Bibir cherrynya tampak bergerak-gerak mengunyah sepotong eclair yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Mata emerald hijaunya yang sedang mengagumi langit pagi pertama dimusim semi tahun itu terdistraksi saat mendengar suara ngeongan seekor kucing hitam yang sedang menjilati bulu-bulu dikakinya. Saat mata biru langit milik kucing itu bertatapan dengan emerald hijau milik anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu dengan cepat si kucing beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu. Sementara si anak laki-laki yang merasa ditinggalkan dengan cepat mengikuti arah kucing itu pergi dan menghilang dibelokan menuju taman komplek shigansina.

Alunan denting piano terdengar begitu sangat sempurna dari dalam gedung kesenian Kota Tross saat itu yang didalamnya sedang di gelar Perayaan kompetisi piano yang diadakan oleh Perusahaan Koran Titan milik kota Stohess yang ke-60.

Seorang bocah laki-laki 13 tahun bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut undercut seperti tentara dan tuxedo navy yang membalut tubuh kecilnya terlihat duduk didepan grand piano hitam metalik steinways&sons itu dengan jari-jari yang bergerak lincah menekan tuts piano dengan sangat sempurna dan elegan hanya saja tatapan kosong serta ekpresi datar yang diperlihatkannya membuatnya terlihat hanya seperti orang yang sedang memainkan not twinkle twinkle little star padahal jari-jarinya tengah memainkan Symphony No.40 in G karya Mozart. Semua penonton menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kagum melihat cara bocah itu bermain layaknya si pencipta symphony No.40 itu sendiri, seperti panggung itu adalah khusus miliknya dan dirinya sedang melakukan konser tunggal. Benar-benar memukau.

Hanya saja, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi...

Your Lies

(Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso)

BY : HINOUS

Rate: T

Levi, Eren, Erwin, Armin, Hanji

Levi Ackerman, siswa kelas 3 menengah atas Recon Senior High School(RSHS) tahun ini, sibuk dengan kertas not dihadapannya dan sesekali mencoret-coret membuat balok balok nada pada kertas itu mengikuti melodi dari earphone ditelinga kirinya. Berkali-kali menulis sesuatu dikertas itu lalu mencoretnya lagi setelah itu mengoyakkan kertas itu dari bukunya dan meremasnya menjadi bola lantas melemparnya begitu saja kelantai terus mengulang-ngulang hingga ia tak sadar betapa banyaknya gumpalan kertas yang sudah berserakan disekelilingnya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sesuatu memecahkan kaca jendela ruangan musik yang sedang ditempatinya. Dahinya berkerut kesal saat menemukan sebuah bola rugby yang entah bagaimana bisa terlempar sampai keruangannya ini. Tapi, Levi langsung maklum saat melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai emas yang memakai seragam rugby RSHS milik sekolahnya ―yang sama sekali tak menutupi dengan baik cetakan badan well built perutnya ―itu terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari lapangan. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Erwin Smith.

"Ah...maaf Levi...aku memecahkannya lagi...biar aku yang bersihkan" kaki Erwin beranjak mendekati loker penyimpanan alat kebersihan khusus ruangan itu. Saat berbalik setelah mengambil sapu dan serokan kecil, Erwin tersentak saat melihat tangan Levi berusaha menjangkau salah satu pecahan kaca yang berserekan di lantai. Namun, dengan sigap tangan Erwin menghentikan pergerakan Levi.

"Bodoh, jangan coba-coba memegang kaca itu. Jarimu akan terluka" Erwin bersungut-sungut sambil menarik lengan Levi untuk menjauhkan laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu dari area pecahan kaca dilantai.

"Ck...biasa saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan" Levi mendengus dan menghentakkan tangan Erwin yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya saat tiba-tiba suara Hanji mengintrupsi dari sisi jendela kaca yang pecah tadi.

"Well...well...sahabat kecil dan tetanggan terlihat sangat mesra. Kalian memang OTP ku yang paling sempurna"

Hanji mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke Erwin dan Levi berusaha mengabadikan moment OTP pujaannya yang baru saja terjadi dan berusaha membidik moment yang tak ingin ia lewatkan dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Selesai dengan acara fansgirlingannya sambil terkekeh seperti manusia dengan aura setan, makhluk yang tak diketauhi gendernya ini―serius satu sekolah RSHS tak ada yang mengetahui gender dari mahluk bernama 'Hanji Zoe'itu, bagaimana mau menebaknya bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya benar-benar rata. Selain itu, seragamnya ntah bagaimana bisa lain dari siswa-siswa yang lain. Seragamnya paduan antara rok dan celana panjang, imajinasikan saja di kepalamu― menolehkan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepala diatas kusen jendela dengan tampang mupeng menunggu moment -IYKWIM- melihat kedua sohibnya yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, Levi kembali dengan catatan notnya sambil berhadapan dengan piano hitam didalam ruangan itu sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak mengetes apakah notnya sesuai antara nada yang didengarnya, yang ditulisnya dan yang dimainkannya diatas tuts piano. Sementara Erwin sendiri membersihkan pecahan kaca jendela akibat bola rugby nya tadi. Merasa Hanji tak akan mendapatkan moment lagi, makhluk itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku seragamnya lalu melambai norak meninggalkan Levi dan Erwin di ruangan itu berdua.

 _Bagiku semuanya terlihat monotone..._

 _Seperti lantunan musik..._

 _Seperti tuts pada piano itu..._

 _Hanya hitam dan putih..._

 _Semua ini terjadi saat peristiwa itu terjadi..._

 _Saat umurku 13 tahun di musim gugur..._

 _Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Duduk sendirian dikelas setelah pulang sekolah kau sedang mendengarkan apa sih? Jangan - jangan kau sedang menonton video Hentai yah. Sengaja memakai headset sambil menikmati suara desahan si perempuan...ternyata kau mesum juga yah Levi khekhekhe..."Hanji tiba-tiba saja duduk dihadapan Levi dengan tatapan mupengnya seperti biasa. Menganggu Levi merupakan salah satu daftar kegiatan Hanji yang wajib dilakukannya saat disekolah. Hal wajib selain menggoda Erwin Smith, teman berambut pirangnya.

"Dasar kacamata gila, kau pikir aku semesum dirimu...dengarkan sendiri kalau kau tak percaya!" Levi mencampakkan salah satu bagian earphonennya kearah Hanji, memerintah secara non verbal ke Hanji.

Sementara Levi sibuk menahan emosinya dengan tingkah laku makhluk dihadapannya. Hanji malah senang melihat eskpresi kesal milik Levi. Asupan sadistiknya hari ini terpenuhi dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk Levi.

Hanji mengambil earphone yang dilemparkan oleh Levi setelah kepalanya di pukul dengan sayang menggunakan benda yang terjangkau oleh tangan Levi, yang untungnya benda itu adalah penggaris plastik dan bukan malah pemukul bisbol atau benda berbahaya yang bisa melayangkan nyawa Hanji saat itu juga.

"AAAH...ini...iniiii...aaaah...band favoritkuuuuuuuu...bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannyaa Levi" Hanji berteriak heboh dengan mata berapi-api terlalu bahagia berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Levi yang hanya bisa mendesah kesal sambil membuat ekspresi datarnya kembali.

"Dasar kacamata gila..."umpat Levi lalu tangannya berusaha menjangkau kabel earphone miliknya lagi dari telinga Hanji saat dilihatnya makhluk tak jelas gender itu mulai terliha anarkis dengan barang pribadinya.

Hanji yang merasa kesenangannya terganggu hanya bisa memasang tampang puppy eyes yang dimata Levi terlihat seperti muka titan dari serial SNK bukannya menimbulkan rasa kasihan tetapi Levi sangat ingin menimpuk mukanya dengan sepatu futsalnya dirumah saat itu juga.

Kehebohan yang terjadi diruangan itu mendadak senyap secara tiba-tiba.

"Heiii Leviii jangan diam begitu...auramu terlalu suram kalau kau diam. Aku merasa duduk dengan penghuni kegelapan" tangan Hanji sibuk mencoel-coel lengan Levi yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tetapi sayang sekali, kali ini Hanji diabaikan. Berusaha untuk tidak pantang menyerah sekarang Hanji mencoba menarik perhatian Levi dengan cara memanggilnya berulang-ulang dengan suara seperti pengeras suara yang ada dilapangan.

"Nee...Leeeviiii...Levi...Levi...Levii...neee...neee"

Levi diam...

"Levi...Leviiii jangan abaikan akuuu...leeeeviiiii"

Sang pemilik nama masih berpegang teguh pada sikapnya untuk tetap diam mengabaikan makhluk berisik dihadapannya.

"Levvviiiiii...kau harus menjawab panggilan ku kalau tidak aku akan mengutukmu tidak tinggi selamanya"

Levi yang merasa Hanji mulai kalap tidak diperhatikan oleh Levi mulai menyinggung-nyinggung isu tinggi badan yang paling Levi kesalkan seumur hidupnya, bagaimana tidak...diantara semua temannya hanya Levi yang memiliki tinggi badan 160cm untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. untungnya hanya Hanji yang berani cari mati dengan membawa isu sensitif itu kepada Levi.

"Kacamata busuk...kau berisik sekali! Apa maumu?" Levi sukses membanting ponselnya keatas meja, gagal paham dengan tingkah laku Hanji seperti bocah tarzan.

"Wkwkwk...ahhh...aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Ano...sabtu ini kau tidak ada acarakan?"

"Hah? Jangan memutuskan seenak jidatmu" Levi berdecih

"Ooh jadi kau ada acara?" Hanji memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu, ada seseorang yang minta dikenalkan dengan Erwin...kau harus ikut!"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Kau biang masalah." Levi kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Ikut sajalah! kudengar dia memainkan alat musik klasik kupikir kalian bisa jadi teman...lagian kau kan tidak sibuk-sibuk amat... Hanji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak memainkan piano membosankan itu lagi..ckk.. tapi terserah kau sajalah"

"Heei Leviii...menurutku kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bosan memainkan piano, aku dan Erwin mengintipmu kemarin diruang musik...wkwkw...nanti akan kuberitahu yah tempatnya...bye Levi"

Hanji keluar dari ruangan kelas itu dan meninggalkan Levi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya padahal pikirannya melayang ntah kemana-mana.

Itu adalah mimpi ibuku...

Mendidikku untuk menjadi seorang pianis ternama didunia. Ibuku punya sekolah musik dan aku diajari langsung olehnya..

Setiap harinya...setiap jamnya...dimemukulku dan memarahiku...dia tetap bersikap begitu padaku meskipun aku menangis

"Kau akan menggantikanku untuk menjadi pemain piano terkenal di eropa" ibuku selalu mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu seperti kaset rusak. Aku mencoba untuk memberontak...hanya saja setiap kali melihat kondisi ibu aku selalu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, berusaha menjadi anak baik dan menyenangkannya.

"Asal ibu bahagia...asal ibu bisa sehat kembali...aku akan berusaha keras demi ibu."

Saat akhirnya aku mengikuti kompetisi di eropa dua tahun lalu ibuku meninggal. Aku benci piano meskipun aku memainkannya dan berusaha untuk membuat seolah olah piano adalah petaka dalam hidupku. Namun setiap hari aku selalu memainkannya diruang musik sekolah. karna...

hanya piano yang aku punya. Jika piano diambil dariku, aku akan merasa hampa, yang tersisa dariku hanyalah gema yang sumbang.

Hay hayyyy...aku kembali lagi dengan cerita baru...wkwkkwk tolong jangan timpuk aku karena malah mengerjakan cerita baru. Aku sekarat imajinasi dan muse...astaga...maafkan...last sankyuuu dan review silahkan :D


End file.
